<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amortentia by EmmaSpencer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697671">Amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer'>EmmaSpencer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Bored Sherlock, Emma the corgi, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Moving On Together, SO MUCH FLUFF, Solmates, a little emotional hurt and comfort, alternative meetings, and there was only one bed, finding soul mates, inspector - Freeform, internal struggles, love potion, potion master, the only one on my list</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Any harmful effects of long exposure?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Anything counteracting it?”<br/>“They say…” Mycroft chuckled nervously. “So you just have to wait for it to pass or...meet your soul mate. Once you’ve met them no love potion will work on you. ”<br/>“I thought she was the one.”<br/>“It could make you feel like that.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“May it bring you the love you seek.” Mycroft mumbled as he handed the potion bottle over. He sighed when the door closed behind the customer. This is what he became, this is why he studied for years, spent his apprenticeship with the best masters in the world so he could be selling love potions for a living. He could have had a magnificent career at the High Court, he could have made a name for himself if it wasn’t for his family’s insistence to stay close to home, to look after his brother; Sherlock.</p>
<p>“Welcome, how may I help you?” his voice was monotone, not even looking up at the new customer.</p>
<p>“Inspector Lestrade.” he slid his badge under his nose.</p>
<p>“Then inspect away.” Mycroft sighed still not looking up.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I have to see your registration papers.”</p>
<p>“Hmmmm.” Mycroft put his papers on the table. “Anything else?”</p>
<p>“No, I just look around.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” he turned a page in his book.</p>
<p>“Is this…”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch anything!”</p>
<p>“What is this?” Mycroft glanced up for just a second.</p>
<p>“That is my dog.” Mycroft always forgot how privileged he was to have a dog.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to have one of those<em> cat </em>things?”</p>
<p>“No. Don’t touch her!”</p>
<p>“What if it is touching me?” he asked with a slight panic in his voice. The small, honey and white coloured, big eared, small footed, fluff ball kept jumping up at him. Mycroft rolled his eyes and got up. He stopped as soon as he laid eyes upon the inspector. He felt something, something he never felt before, something indescribably fuzzy and warm feeling.</p>
<p>“Emma,” Mycroft mumbled. “That is what she’s called.”</p>
<p>“She looks so fluffy and soft.” he smiled at the dog. “Never seen a creature like you.” he knelt down. “May I?”</p>
<p>“She seems to like you,” Mycroft mumbled. “Which is strange.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” the inspector chuckled running his finger over her fur. “Hey Emma.”</p>
<p>“I’m Mycroft.” he felt a bit left out.</p>
<p>“Greg, hi.” he stood up with a big smile. Mycroft stepped closer to shake his hand. Being close he could smell a lingering perfume on him, which was so familiar.</p>
<p>“Sorry for asking but don’t you happen to have a wife?”</p>
<p>“That obvious?” he chuckled picking the dog up, who slobbered all over his face. “Three happy years.”</p>
<p>“Lucky you.” he forced a smile on his face. The perfume was the same as one of his regular love potion buying customer been wearing.</p>
<p>“Lucky you for having a gorgeous adorable creature like her.” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“May I offer you a tea, while you do your <em>inspecting</em>?”</p>
<p>“Not poisoned I hope?”</p>
<p>“Why would I poison you?” Mycroft frowned.</p>
<p>“We were taught not to accept anything from your kind…in case you want to hide something and give me some potion so I won’t notice that…” he murmured nervously.</p>
<p>“You are new at this.” Mycroft stepped to the back room to boil some water.</p>
<p>“Yeah, my wife suggested it actually.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Mycroft came back with two mugs of tea. “Emma.” he sighed seeing the way his dog acted..</p>
<p>“Nothing in it? Promise?” Mycroft took a sip from both mugs.</p>
<p>“Satisfied?” he raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” he tried to take the mug not putting the dog down. “What kind?”</p>
<p>“Wild berry.”</p>
<p> “Oh, this is really lovely.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“I can give you some of my blend, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, that would be nice…you are not trying to pay me off?”</p>
<p>“With tea?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “You should raise your price.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Welcome, how may I help you?” Mycroft sighed when the door opened.</p>
<p>“It’s not working!” she slammed the half empty potion bottle on the counter.</p>
<p>“Good Afternoon Ma’am.” Mycroft looked up to face Greg’s wife.</p>
<p>“It’s not working!”</p>
<p>“As I told you countless times different people react differently…”</p>
<p>“Till now it worked perfectly!” she hissed.</p>
<p>“Maybe he became immune to it.” he shrugged. “Strange things can happen.”</p>
<p>“I need a new type then!” Mrs. Lestrade demanded.</p>
<p>“Sorry but I can’t help you with that.”</p>
<p>“Then I go to someone else! You are not the only one around here! “</p>
<p>“Do as you wish, good day to you.” she slammed the door loudly, making the bottles shake on the shelves.</p>
<p>“Poor Gregory.” he mumbled picking Emma up. Greg since his first so called inspection he became a regular visitor of his shop; mostly stopping by for tea and a little chat. “She is a…” the door opened again. “Good afternoon.” Mycroft mumbled. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Surprise inspection.” Greg stepped to the empty shop. </p>
<p>“Gregory!” Mycroft looked up with a soft smile. “What happened?” he frowned seeing his expression. Greg knelt down petting Emma, who greeted him enthusiastically. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” he sighed. “All right it’s not an inspection…” Greg ran his fingers through his hair. “I just...could we talk?” he looked at him hopefully.</p>
<p>“Sure. I make tea.”</p>
<p>“Great.” he smiled nervously, following him to the back room. “It’s...kind of a personal and a professional question as well.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” he gave Greg a mug.</p>
<p>“Can someone be dosed with love potion, continuously?”</p>
<p>“Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, I have...my feelings have changed for my wife, pretty suddenly and drastically. Until now I could not imagine life without her...but for the past weeks, I don’t know...like I suddenly don’t love her.” he whispered the end of the sentence. </p>
<p>“Or simply the magic of love is gone. Have you considered that? ” </p>
<p>“I kind of feel like I woke up from a long dream. I see things more clearly; I notice more and more little things…” he trailed off. “So, could it happen; theoretically?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Those susceptible can feel like they’ve found their true love. Although, for the effect to last daily dosing is required.”</p>
<p>“Any harmful effects of long exposure?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Anything counteracting it?”</p>
<p>“They say…” Mycroft chuckled nervously. “So you just have to wait for it to pass or...meet your soul mate. Once you’ve met them no love potion will work on you. ”</p>
<p>“I thought she was the one.”</p>
<p>“It could make you feel like that.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“I tested it on myself.” Mycroft shrugged.</p>
<p>“You sell these things?”</p>
<p>“Not proud of it, you can believe me.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Why do it then?”</p>
<p>“My family.”</p>
<p>“I don’t follow, sorry. They told you to sell love potions?”</p>
<p>“No they told me to stay home...and there is a big market for love potions in this town.” he sighed. “I trained with the best masters of the craft; I was supposed to join the royal court. And now here I am, meddling with people’s lives. But back to you now.” he cleared his throat. “Give it time and see what changes.”</p>
<p>“How will I know who is meant for me?”</p>
<p>“Wish I could tell you.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Your brother is in the trade as well?” Greg broke the silence that fell between them. </p>
<p>“Supposed to be…he has trouble with authority and rules. He is rather careless with the knowledge he acquired.”</p>
<p>“You teach him?”</p>
<p>“Try my best. He likes to ignore most of the things I tell him.”</p>
<p>“Isn't that dangerous?” </p>
<p>Mycroft nodded. “Hence my situation. Staying, hiding all his mistakes, smoothing out trouble with the authorities.” </p>
<p>“Simple experiment could help decide.” a third voice joined in on the conversation. </p>
<p>“Sherlock! What are you doing here!” Mycroft got up hearing his brother’s voice. “You are supposed to be in school!” </p>
<p>“Boooring. Make him drink some; if he, for some weird reason, feels any attraction towards you then no soulmate, only you messing up the potion.”</p>
<p>“I did not!” </p>
<p>“Liar.” Sherlock yawned. </p>
<p>“She got it from you?” Greg looked at Mycroft with betrayal in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Yes, I realised that after your first visit.” Mycroft mumbled quickly then turned to face his brother. “But there is no way I messed up a potion brother mine! I never do!” </p>
<p>“Sure, like the one you make to try and lose weight or not lose hair or…” </p>
<p>“Enough Sherlock!” Mycroft snapped knowing his brother can’t be reasoned with. No matter what the truth was. “Gregory,” he turned back towards him.”Once I knew it was meant for you I refused to sell it to her. Most likely she approached someone else with her trouble and they messed up!”</p>
<p>“So I’m trouble…good to know. “ Greg snorted.</p>
<p>“Not what I meant, sorry.” Mycroft whispered. </p>
<p>“Do you have more off that stuff?” Greg asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t think you should…” </p>
<p>“You said it won’t affect my body negatively.” </p>
<p>“True. But… “</p>
<p>“Nothing to lose now.” Greg shrugged. “So?” </p>
<p>“It’ll take time to make a batch.” </p>
<p>“I’m not too eager to head home.” Greg shrugged. </p>
<p>“I make it.” Sherlock sighed dramatically. </p>
<p>“No!” Mycroft and Greg said at the same time.</p>
<p>“I’m way better than him!”</p>
<p>“Please Sherlock.” Mycroft rubbed his eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m the one going to work in the Palace, not you.” he smirked, Mycroft’s eyes grew wide. “Oh, yes.” he chuckled. “Got a letter, once I graduate I leave town.”</p>
<p>“You…how…” Mycroft whispered. </p>
<p>“All right off you go Sherlock.” Greg stepped between them.</p>
<p>“Who are you to order me around!?”</p>
<p>“Want to keep your permit!” Greg showed up his badge. “Then behave!” he hissed pointing towards the door. </p>
<p>“Whatever; but don’t forget that I came up with the solution.” </p>
<p>“Last warning!” Greg hissed. Sherlock mumbled something and left dramatically.  </p>
<p>“There was no need for that.” Mycroft whispered. </p>
<p>“Kind of was and I’m not sorry about it!” he crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“I don’t need potions to…” </p>
<p>“Yeah; your situation does that for you.” </p>
<p>“Meaning?” Mycroft wrapped his arms around himself defensively. </p>
<p>“Your brother seems to have what you worked for and he is more than happy to tell you that. You hate what your life became, you hate your job, you hate the town, you are alone and...”</p>
<p>“Could you stop!” Mycroft turned his back to him. </p>
<p>“Sorry Mycroft, I didn’t mean to upset you.”</p>
<p>“They no idea what I sacrificed for them.” he whispered. </p>
<p>“Have you told him? Anyone?” </p>
<p>“What good that’ll do.” he rubbed his eyes. “I better start working.”  Mycroft left Greg in the shop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is ready.” Mycroft shook Greg gently.</p>
<p>“What?” Greg woke from his slumber, Emma who was sleeping on his chest looked at Mycroft disapprovingly.</p>
<p>“Ready.” Mycroft repeated holding the glass in front of his nose. </p>
<p>“All right. How long it lasts?”</p>
<p>“A day.” </p>
<p>“That is manageable. Cheers!” he emptied the glass. “Now what?” </p>
<p>“We wait.” Mycroft sat down staring at Greg. </p>
<p>“Must you stare?” </p>
<p>“Yes.” in reality Mycroft had no valid reason for staring at him other than he wanted to. “In case of a reactions.”</p>
<p>“Could be?”</p>
<p>“Not witnessed it before.” Mycroft kept staring at him.</p>
<p>“But I’ve been taking this for years, there shouldn’t be any reactions.”</p>
<p>“Theoretically.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Greg mumbled uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“How long we need to wait for it to kick in?”</p>
<p>“Maybe longer, you’ve been exposed to it for more than three years.”</p>
<p>“Way to destroy my life.” he grunted.</p>
<p>“I...have no good excuse for ruining your life.”</p>
<p>“Or others?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Maybe from now on you could stop selling love potions?”</p>
<p>“Did already, why the shop is empty these days.”</p>
<p>“That is...sad. I mean so many people using it.”</p>
<p>“Life is not a fairy tale.”</p>
<p>“Apparently.” Greg sighed. </p>
<p>“I close up, dinner in the kitchen.” Mycroft got up. “Don’t feed Emma anything!”</p>
<p>“I will not.”</p>
<p>“I asked you something.” Mycroft stepped to the kitchen just in time.</p>
<p>“They way she looks at you.” Greg pouted.</p>
<p>“She has a sensitive stomach, you will be cleaning up after her.”</p>
<p>“I did not give anything to her; yet.” he added.</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Are you joining me?”</p>
<p>“Not hungry.” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Okay.” Greg mumbled hesitantly. “You don’t need a diet or potions you know.”</p>
<p>“I take her for a walk, stay here.” Mycroft ignored him</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You better sleep over.” </p>
<p>“Okay. I still feel nothing though.”</p>
<p>“We can’t draw a full conclusion only after few hours.”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>“Not going to be missed?”</p>
<p>“Don’t care.” Greg scooped up Emma. “Where can I crash?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes…” Mycroft felt his ears burning. “About that, just a second.” he hurried up the stair, Greg followed him. </p>
<p>“Dear me.” he whispered. “You have a few books.” he mumbled, seeing every surface stacked with them.</p>
<p>“I’m supposed to have a sofa somewhere around here.” Mycroft appeared behind a tower of books.</p>
<p>“Somewhere.” Greg chuckled. “Just get me some blankets I’ll be fine anywhere.”</p>
<p>“No...I give you my bed.”</p>
<p>“Nonsense! Sharing?” he suggested suddenly. “Just an idea.” Greg mumbled.</p>
<p>“Might as well.” Mycroft felt his stomach turn into a knot. “It’s there and the bathroom as well.” he didn’t dare to look up at Greg, fearing he couldn’t hide his feelings.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Greg handed the dog over to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cosy.” Greg chuckled. Mycroft put Emma between them.</p>
<p>“Night.”</p>
<p>“Night.” Greg turned off the light. “It’s like a sleepover.” Greg chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sleepover?”</p>
<p>“Never had one with your friends?”</p>
<p>“What friends?”</p>
<p>“Schoolmates?”</p>
<p>“I was a lonely child; always alone.”</p>
<p>“Not by choice.”</p>
<p>“Why do you know me this well?” Mycroft mumbled. “They thought I was weird, called me names; just the usual you know.”</p>
<p>“There is nothing usual about it.”</p>
<p>“It was for me.” Mycroft shrugged.</p>
<p>“I think I’ve got to know you pretty well.”</p>
<p>“So we are <em>friends</em>?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we are friends.” </p>
<p>“Good.” Mycroft chuckled. “Night.”</p>
<p>“Night then.” Greg turned to his side facing Mycroft and Emma. “She always sleeps with you?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to do anything to you.”</p>
<p>“I thought you might feel safer with her around.” Mycroft mumbled, obviously lying.</p>
<p>“Safer? You had countless of options to poison me and I’m still here.” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hard to get rid of you.” Greg laughed.</p>
<p>“Tea and cookies are not the way to do it.”</p>
<p>“Good to know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Morning.” Greg mumbled, they spent the night talking at some point drifting off to sleep.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Mycroft mumbled more closely then Greg first anticipated.</p>
<p>“Oh, what?” Greg’s opened.</p>
<p>“I said good morning.” Greg now realised that he was holding Mycroft close to his chest.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” he mumbled turning red, still not letting go of Mycroft. </p>
<p>“It’s okay. Would you let go of me now?”</p>
<p>“Yes, apologies.” Mycroft got up quickly and almost ran out of the room. Emma snuggled to Mycroft’s space. “Damn.” Greg played with her big ears. “What did I do? Hmmm? I was never one for cuddling. I told him things no one knows, secrets I buried deep inside...why him? Mycroft, is this stuff working?” Greg yelled.</p>
<p>“Why? What do you feel?” he came back buttoning up his shirt.</p>
<p>“Not much different than yesterday.” he shrugged. </p>
<p>“Then it’s not working.” he concluded. “I prepare breakfast. Come Emma!” she toddled after her master.</p>
<p>“This means that I’ve met my soulmate?” Greg yelled again.</p>
<p>“Probably.” Mycroft called up from downstairs. Greg quickly got dressed and hurried downstairs.</p>
<p>“Who is it then?”</p>
<p>“How should I know.” he gave him a mug of tea. “Anyone new in your life?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” Greg sat down. “I met a few people through work, you as well.” he smiled at Mycroft.</p>
<p>“I highly doubt anyone would feel anything like <em>that</em> for me!” he snorted.</p>
<p>“Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“Just the truth.” he sat down with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Bad experience?”</p>
<p>“He broke up with me once I had to move home. I asked him if he’d move with me.”</p>
<p>“Said no, obviously.”</p>
<p>“He said I try to force him into oblivion by making him move to the middle of nothing. That I only used him and once I was finished I was ready to destroy him. I truly loved him and wanted to spend my life with him. I got Emma for him. It wasn’t easy but he wanted one so I did it…I did everything for him. Sorry.” he shook himself quickly rubbing his eyes. “Now, I think you should make a list, people you’ve met and see where sparks fly? That could be a solution.” he forced a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah that could work! I’ll do that…”</p>
<p>“Call me old fashioned but maybe get a divorce first.”</p>
<p>“Believe me; that’s at the top of my list.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hey there!” Greg stepped to the shop.</p>
<p>“Gregory.” Mycroft smiled at him.</p>
<p>“I went through the list.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” he shrugged. “I felt nothing.” he sat down.</p>
<p>“Maybe it was someone you didn’t think of.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” he sighed petting Emma, who tried to climb to his lap.</p>
<p>“Tea?”</p>
<p>“You know me well.” he smiled. “Rather quiet today.”</p>
<p>“People not that interested in teas and not love potions.” he waved. “At least I’ll have a reason to move.”</p>
<p>“Still set on the plan?”</p>
<p>“Very much.”</p>
<p>“I’d miss you.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Because of the free tea and cookies you get?”</p>
<p>“No, Emma is another reason.”</p>
<p>“How could I forget!” Mycroft turned his back to him as he prepared the tea.</p>
<p>“And you.” Greg added suddenly. “I love talking to you. Kept hearing to stay clear of you.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine what they are saying about me.” Mycroft snorted.</p>
<p>“Lies.” Greg whispered. “I know how amazing you are.” the mug fell out of Mycroft’s hand.</p>
<p>“Clumsy me.” he mumbled leaning down to pick the pieces up.</p>
<p>“Let me help.” Greg knelt next to him, their fingers touching. Mycroft glanced up their eyes meeting. “Hey.” Greg whispered.</p>
<p>“Gregory.” Mycroft’s hand and voice was shaking.</p>
<p>“You know you were the first on my list.” Greg took his hand. “And the only one.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“You.” Greg cupped his face with his other hand. “Sorry.” he chuckled realising his hand was wet with tea. Mycroft turned red taking Greg’s hand so he couldn’t pull away. </p>
<p>“So not only Emma?”</p>
<p>“No.” Greg leant closer and closer to him but before he could kiss Mycroft Emma stuck her nose between them. “Fine, I love you as well baby.” he chuckled. Mycroft used this time to kiss Greg.</p>
<p>“Wow.” Greg murmured when they broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“That bad.” Mycroft sat back fear hiding in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, no, no.” Greg sat closer to him. “No My.” he smiled at him widely. “It just made me feel like never before.” Greg stroked his face.</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure about that.” a smile was hiding in Mycroft’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Need another go at it?” Greg smirked.</p>
<p>“Certainly.” Mycroft pulled him to another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>